DX! She's in labor!
by DRH8009
Summary: HHH and Stephanie are staying with HBK and Rebecca when Stephanie goes into labor with her first child. How will DX get through it?
1. Chapter 1

DX......She's in Labor!

Dont own anyone...

Was watching New and Improved DX dvd and thought the whole thing where they act as if they dont know who the father of Stephanies baby is, is just so funny! So I thought what would it be like if she was with HHH, HBK and Rebecca(HBK's wife) when she goes into labor. Can You imagine!

Chapter 1.... It will be ok

This week Raw just happened to be in Shawn's hometown of San Antonio,TX. Stephanie was very very far along in her pregancy and like all pregnant women when your that far along she was uncomfortable, swollen, hot, and very moody. Hunter was doing everything he could to tend to her every needs and to make her as happy as he could for the past few weeks, this of course had Shawn amused he would laugh everytime Hunter got frustrated about Stephanie's moods. Hunter of course didnt think it was funny. So to help out Shawn and Rebecca invited them to stay at their home while in town instead of an uncomfortable hotel, so that Stephanie could relax and be in more of a comfortable home environment. Stephanie happily accepted she was so tired of hotels and this would give her and Rebecca a chance to talk and hang out, since they had become such good friend because of their husband's friendship. Plus she wanted some advice on being a new mom, advice that didnt come from her own mom(you know how moms can be) and since Rebecca had 2 great kids and she saw her as a good mom this was a good time to just relax and talk some girl talk.

At The Arena For Monday Night Raw:

Shawn and Hunter(DX) were in their dressing room getting ready for the show they had a big match agianst RatedRKO and still had some time before their match. Shawn is tying his boots and looks up at his buddy when he hears Hunter sigh.... What's wrong Hunter?

Hunter looks up and sighs agian...Oh nothing just tired I guess. I will be so glad when Stephanie has the baby I dont think I can keep this up any longer, her mood swings and cravings are running me crazy. Anyway thanks agian for inviting us to stay at your house tonight. Hopefully not staying in a hotel will make her relax some.

Yeah no problem buddy, but I hate to tell you, if you think your tired now, just wait till the baby gets here and your up at 2am and 4am for feedings and diaper changes. Shawn laughs remembering how it was when his own kids were born.

Grumbling Hunter looks at Shawn and ask...Well isn't that what the mom is suppose to do?

Shawn really bust out laughing then....Hunter, what time period are you in? Do you honestly think that she is suppose to do it all? You are the daddy remember, she will need help. Just wait you will see. The first time you walk into a room and see her trying to feed the baby and she is about to fall out of her chair because she has fallen asleep since the baby kept her up all night. You will feel sorry for her and you will want to do everything to help.

Hunter grins at that idea and ask Shawn, did that happen to you and Rebecca?

Yeah Shawn giggles at the memory, Cameron cried all night and she didnt want to wake me up because I had just worked at the wrestling school all day. I got up and walked into the living room to find her about to fall out of the rocking chair and the bottle hanging out of the baby's mouth. I felt so bad for her. I laid him in his crib and carried her to bed and let her sleep all day while I took care of Cameron.

Hunter smiles at that thought and tells Shawn... Your a good dad I just hope I will be.

Oh you will Hunter dont worry. Lets go see what our wives are up too. I think they went to get a snack.

Hunter laughs... Yeah Stephanie was craving chocolate cake and root beer.

Shawn smiled....Well thats ok i guess Rebecca craved anything with peanut butter with Cameron and ice cream floats with Cheyenne.

The guys talk and laugh as they make their way to catering where they find their wives doing the same.

Hunter looks at Shawn and tell him...I'm so glad that Steph and Becca became friends. Steph really likes hanging out with her and she really wanted some girl talk this week. Her mom is driving her crazy we get the feeling she expects us to raise the baby the way she wants and its not going to happen. She just has a few things that she wants to ask about but her mom goes into a whole lecture about how it should be done. So of course Stephanie didnt want to ask her.

Smiling at Rebecca who just noticed them come in Shawn tells him....yeah Im glad to and Rebecca dont mindshe says Steph is a good friend.

They make their way over and sit down with their girls and talk and pass the time until their match and then they can all go home and relax.


	2. Chapter 2

DX......She's in Labor!

Dont own anyone...

Chapter 2 .....Labor Starts.

Later that night back at HBK's house everyone had settled down. Hunter, Stephanie, Shawn, and Rebecca decided to watch a movie and have some pizza and chips in the living room. After a few minutes into the movie Shawn and Hunter started their antics acting like DX at least Shawn started it. He saw Hunter yawn and figured he would start throwing corn chips at him. Of course Hunter started throwing food back, and before they knew it they were on the floor wrestling. Rebecca and Stephanie just watched in amusement at how childish their husbands could be at times.

Shawn...Hunter stop hitting me that hurts!

Hunter laughs and screams....well you shouldn't have kicked me! Sweet Chin Music shouldnt be used on friends.

Yeah and friends shouldn't hit that hard god I think you bruised me, Shawn said looking at the big red swollen spot on his chest.

Oh stop being a big baby Shawn you will be ok... Hunter who was still rubbing his cheek laughed at how childish he and Shawn could actually be when they got together and got bored. It was fun though.

Finally hoping that the two were finished, Stephanie was getting tired... Hunter im sleepy let go to bed please.

Hunter looks at Stephanie and then to Shawn and Rebecca and says....I hope you two dont mind if we turn in early.

Rebecca smiling tells him... No not at all as a matter of fact im about ready for bed myself.

So everyone heads off to bed....not long after everyone is in there rooms and settled down, Stephanie starts having a few little pains. She doesnt think to much about it because its not that bad, so she manages to fall asleep.

About 3 hours later...............................(This is meant to be in a rushed panic you know how it goes when labor starts.)

Stephanie in pain screams at Hunter............HUNTER WAKE UP!

Hunter mumbles and rolls over.......

Stephanie sighs and before she can try to wake him again her water breaks Oh god Hunter wake up its time come on Hunter get up...Stephanie says shaking Hunter to try to wake him.

Hunter mumbles and rolls over agian this time onto the now wet sheets....oh god Stephanie what happened did you wet the bed or something.

Stephanie rolls her eyes at him...no you idiot I didnt wet the bed my water broke, Im in labor.

Oh my god Stephanie what do we do..Hunter says as he jumps out of bed in a panic.

Calm down Hunter. Stephanie says in a calm voice. We need to go to the hospital.

Just then a hard contraction hits her and she screams.

Hunter screams What do you want me to do?

Go Get Rebecca and Shawn Up. Rebecca can help me until you calm down and Shawn can drive us to the hospital.

Hunter races out of the bedroom door, Stephanie yells trying to stop him but its too late. Oh My God Shawn and Rebecca are going to get a rude awakening, She says to herself, Hunter forgot to put his pants on.

Down the hall Shawn and Rebecca's bedroom door flies open and there stand Hunter wearing nothing but thong underwear, screaming at them to wake up.

Shawn sits up in bed annoyed...What is wrong with you man its too early for this.

Rebecca sleeply sits up and starts to ask what is wrong until she notices what he is wearing.... OH MY GOD Hunter did you forget something?

Shawn just barely getting his eyes open good....Hunter are you crazy where is your pants man and for the love of god are you wearing a thong.

Hunter now realizing it....Oh uh well....look its not important I need help.

Shawn laughing...yeah obviously.

Hunter...Shut up man.. Steph's in labor, her water broke.

Rebecca...OK OK go back and check on her we will be there in a second

Hunter starts to turn to go back....Shawn Laughs...Uh Hunter.

Hunter turns back...Yeah man

Shawn still giggling...please dont turn around back out we dont want to see your butt.

Hunter grunts...ok fine.

Shawn still hasnt stopped giggling...hey and have some pants on before we get to your room.

Rebecca almost laughing herself...ok ok thats enough, Hunter we will be there in a minute.

Hunter runs back to the room to find Stephanie laying down breathing extremely hard and holding her belly OH Hunter it hurts so bad... Help!

Hunter trying to get his pants on...OK baby Rebecca will be here in a second what do you want me to do.

Stephanie trying to think through the pain...Get my bag the one I packed in case of an Emergency to take to the hospital.

Just as he is setting the bag down and helping her to sit up Shawn and Rebecca walk in As soon as they come near the bed a contracton hits her and Stephanie lets out a huge scream. OH MY GOD IT HURTS IT HURTS SO BAD!

Rebecca comes to her side and helps her to sit up and stand...Ok Steph take it easy its going to be ok women have babies everyday. Shawn you and Hunter help her downstairs and out to the car. I will get her bag and the keys.

Shawn takes hold of stephanies arm and Hunter takes hold of the other and they lead her down through the house and out to the car. Just as they are about to help her sit in the car another contraction hits her and she screams and grabs and pulls handfulls of both of their long hair

Hunter screaming...let go let go that hurts.

Stephanie still screaming....it cant hurt as much as this. This is your fault.

Shawn also screaming...let go of me. He did it not me.

Rebecca runs out to all this going on and manages to pry her hands out of their hair and gets Stephanie settled in the car.

Signing she looks at Shawn....This is going to be a long night!

Hunter sits in the back of car holding onto Stephanie and trying to soothe her through the pain. Shawn is driving while Rebecca sits up front with him and helps soothe Stephanie and coaches her breathing through the contractions.

The fun is just beginning...........


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...... Waiting

On the way to hospital it was like a something you would see in a movie.

Stephanie was screaming

Hunter was in a panic

Shawn was driving like a crazy person

Rebecca was the only calm one except when she was screaming at Shawn to slow down.

Shawn hits a pothole in the rode. Oh MY God Shawn I'm going to kill you...Stephanie screams as the jerk from the pothole in the road caused her more pain.

Shawn ...I'm sorry I didnt see it I didnt mean to do that.

Rebecca....Just slow down some you dont have to drive so fast this isnt a race.

Shawn....Well I would like for her to have the baby at the hospital not my car.

Hunter....Shut up Shawn just get us there

Shawn...What do you think im trying to do.

Finally they arrive at hospital...Shawn runs in to get her a wheelchair while Rebeeca and Hunter help her out of car. They get to the nurses desk and Hunter is still in a panic

Shouting at nurse: We need help my wife is in labor.

Nurse: OK just calm down.

Hunter: No dont tell me to calm down she is about to have this baby any minute. Do Something!

Nurse: Ok you fill out these forms and I will get her set up in a room

Nurse takes Stephanie to room to get her set up as Hunter and Shawn and Rebecca sit down

Shawn laughing: I've never seen you like this

Hunter...I'm so nervous I'm about to bust

Shawn grinning...You nervous?

Hunter...Shut up Shawn

Rebecca...oh Shawn leave him alone you weren't much better when our kids were born.

Shawn...I dont think I was this bad.

Hunter and Rebecca together...Yes you were.

Hunter starts to fill out papers and reading it outloud Shawn decides to give his own answers...

Hunter reading...Name

Shawn...Shawn Michaels

Hunter glares at Shawn

Age...None of your business.

Hunter glares agian Shawn smiles

Sex....Yes please

Hunter glares Rebecca slaps him in back of head, Stop that Shawn!

Hunter laughs now that Rebecca has put a stop to Shawn

He finishs the paperwork and takes it to the desk and waits for nurse to come back

Shawn looks at him and smiles...you know it wont be long now, then looks at Rebecca with a cocky gin...Want to have another baby?

Rebecca laughs...NO! I've already got 3, the children and then you.

Shawn...Oh come on.

Rebecca...NO!

Shawn...Oh Ok

Nurse comes out and tells them that Stephanie is going into delivery and she is ready for them she hands them gowns to put on.

Hunter.... Its Time Now..Im going to be a dad

Rebecca.... You will be a great dad. Shawn put the gown on

Shawn standing there watching them put on the gowns and just holding his....No

Rebecca....Why

Shawn...Im not going in there.

Hunter...Why not i thought we decided awhile back that Rebecca and Me would coach her and you would video it all for us.

Shawn...I changed my mind

Rebecca...Why

Shawn...I dont want to see Stephanie give birth.

Rebecca...You've seen birth before you were there when our kids were born

Shawn...Thats different.

Hunter...How

Shawn...She's my wife, they were my kids. I'm not suppose to see Stephanie like that

Rebecca....What

Shawn...She's my best friends wife and my boss it would be weird watching her give birth.

Hunter...Get over it your coming in so get the video camera and come on

Shawn....Do I have too.

Rebecca and Hunter...Yes

Rebecca...Just think it will be the best gift you could ever give them taping the birth of their baby

Shawn...I will never be able to look her in the face agian

Hunter: Get over it.

Shawn grabs the camera and they all head to delivery room...

Shawn...This will be interesting

Rebecca...It will be exciting

Hunter...Im going to be a dad now.

Shawn...Lets just get in there

He kisses Rebecca, Gives Hunter a pat on the shoulder and they all go into delivery room


End file.
